


Satiate

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan goes into heat, and only Bull can satiate his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiate

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14614.html?thread=57937942#t57937942  
> I avoided using the words "pussy" and "cunt" because I'm not trans and I'm not sure if they cause any dysphoria, but let me know if they don't.  
> Unbeta'd

It was sudden, washing over him like a thick fog. He and Bull were in the middle of sparring, demonstrating a few shield techniques that Krem had trouble picking up. Then before he knew it his skin felt like fire, his movements became slow and labored, and felt a dampness between his knees like Lavellan never felt before. When Bull rushed to his side Lavellan whispered for him to bring him to his quarters, and told the other’s that it was just a terrible stomach ache.

Bull carried him up to his room, eagerly shutting the door behind him and laying Lavellan onto the bed. His fingers skillfully unclasped the buttons on Lavellan’s clothing and stripped the elf in seconds. He looked delicious like this: face flush and parted lips, his lithe toned body glistening under the light that peaked through, thighs rubbing together in a fruitless attempt to provide himself with pleasure.

Bull’s tongue weaved between Lavellan’s lips and twirled around his engorged clit. Lavellan desperately wanted to buck up into Bull’s mouth, but the hand on his lower abdomen held him in place. Bull purposely avoided slipping his tongue inside the elf’s heat, wanting to tease him until he begged. Instead he kissed at the smaller man’s thighs, teeth gently sinking into his tender skin.

“Bull, please!” A tongue, a finger, a cock, it didn’t matter. Just give him _something_.

“Please what? Please can mean a lot of things, Kadan.” Bull knew exactly what he wanted, but he wouldn’t give it until he explicitly heard it.

“Put your tongue inside me, please!” His voice was hoarse and throaty, dripping with arousal. Bull pleasantly hummed in compliance then stuck his tongue as deep in as it could go. The moan that tore from Lavellan’s mouth could make a weaker man cream his pants on the spot. As Bull explores him, he changes the hardness and shape of his tongue, firming it to stroke his walls and softening it to fill him as he cherishes the taste. The somewhat sweetness of his juices stained his tongue and drove him to please him even further. With every movement of his tongue Bull can feel him tremble, his thighs sliding from his shoulder to press against his ears.

He withdraws his tongue from inside him and flattens it, dragging it up between his lips to his clit. He sucks on it with little pressure in quick succession to tease him, enveloping it with his lips and releasing it with a nearly inaudible pop. Deciding he’s played with him enough, Bull takes his clit into his mouth, sucking on it and flicking his tongue across it. He swirls around the sensitive nub around in his mouth, alternating his speed so that Lavellan can’t predict his ministrations.

Bull purses his lips around Lavellan’s clit as his hand sneaks down from his stomach to simultaneously rub it with his thumb. Lavellan let’s out a shaky whine, causing Bull to throb in his pants. Lavellan had him almost painfully turned on the way he was reacting to his mouth, but he wasn’t going to stop until he came at least once.

Bull’s hand slides down lower until his fingers are aimed at his opening and he slips in his index and middle finger. Lavellan arches up into his mouth and Bull ups the intensity of his sucking and licking. Bull’s fingers refamiliarize themselves with the elf’s insides, his walls soft and wet. The digits inquisitively move in and out, rotating and massaging until he hits a spot that makes him cry out and his walls pulsate. Realizing he found exactly what he was looking for Bull’s movements become much more methodical, fingers curling up at the second knuckle to press into his g spot.

“Bull!” Lavellan cried out, voice high and shamelessly loud. Bull’s tongue began to move more erratically and the hand that wasn’t inside Lavellan moves down to grab the ever hardening bulge in his pants. The more noises he made the harder it was to stay focused. What Bull truly enjoyed about sex was not the pleasure he received, but the way his partner came undone at his touch. Although it felt pretty fucking great, don’t get him wrong. But the Inquisitor, his Kadan, savior of Thedas was writhing before him in a lustful haze on he could sate, and that made his pride swell up like a hungry man on a feast.

Bull could tell Lavellan was close and that he just needed one more push to finish. Bringing back up the hand that rested on his crotch he places his clit between his thumb and index finger, twirling it between his fingers as he continues to stimulate him with his mouth. Lavellan loses control of his body, legs opening and closing and arching up from the ground as he cums into Bull’s mouth with a series of gasps. Bull eagerly laps up what spills from him, then raises up from between his legs.

“Where’s the rope from last time?” Bull asked as he quickly stripped off his clothing.

“Desk top drawer.” Bull went over to the desk in the corner of the room and rummaged through the drawer until he found what he was looking for, along with something else interesting, which he’d leave until Lavellan was properly restrained. Bull tied Lavellan’s hands behind his back, and each of his legs to the posts at the foot of the bed. Seeing him spread like that made Bull want to almost dive his tongue in for a second time. But he had bigger plans. Returning to the drawer he pulled out a two prong, purple phallic object. The main prong was straight and averaged sized, but the other was smaller and curved out from the shaft.

“You’re naughtier than I thought, Kadan. Which is already pretty dirty.” Bull said as he strut back over to the bed. He placed the head of the toy above Lavellan’s clit and drew circles around it.

“Don’t want that...want your cock.” Lavellan wiggled in his restraints.

“Ah, ah, ah, patience Kadan.” Bull slowly slipped the toy inside Lavellan, whose eyes shut at the sensation of being filled with something more than a few fingers.

“Hmm, looks to me like you’re enjoying this pretty well.” Bull pulled the toy out completely, then shoved it back in. His pace was agonizingly slow, taking in every little detail of how Lavellan responded. His chest shook as he took in ragged breaths, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed.

“Harder Bull, harder…” Lavellan’s voice was barely above a whisper, but with his panting being the only other sound in the room Bull heard it loud and clear. Bull obliged, thrusting the toy in with more force and rotating it once it was completely inside. The main prong stirred him up, while the second one rubbed his clit in a circular motion. His slick heat soon begins to make obscene noises matched only by the mewls and expletives coming Lavellan’s mouth. Bull wanted to take him now, but from the way he felt Lavellan’s walls convulse around the toy he knew his second orgasm was on it’s way. Bull leaned forward between Lavellan’s legs and let his tongue follow the motions of the toy as it rubbed his clit. Lavellan came much harder this time, his whole body tensing up as he wet Bull’s chin and dribbled onto the sheets below.

Bull removed the toy and tossed it onto his discarded clothes on the floor. He kneeled between Lavellan’s legs and aimed his cock at his entrance. He slapped the head between Lavellan’s lips then thrust between them, giving Lavellan a taste of what’s to come.

“I want your cock in me Bull. I want it so fucking much.” Now how could Bull resist such a welcoming invitation? He grabbed Lavellan by the hips and slid into him, both men groaning at the feeling of each other. That toy couldn’t compare to how Bull’s cock stretched him, how it poked deeper than anything he’d ever felt. And the way Lavellan’s heat tightly hugged his cock, his folds seemingly sucking him in even when he was buried to the hilt.

Bull leaned over and pressed their lips together, their tongues sliding and dancing in each other’s mouths as Bull pulled out to the head and thrust back in. Lavellan gasped into Bull’s mouth, that impressive cock was _finally_ tunneling in and out of him. Bull’s powerful hips slammed into his and Lavellan could already feel another surge from deep in his groin trickle down. Bull knew from the way his walls undulated around him Lavellan had come again, surprised at just how quickly this one followed the last.

“I must be better than I thought, huh Kadan?” Bull knew it was because Lavellan’s body was more sensitive to his touch now than usual, but it was a nice thought to entertain. Lavellan wanted to wrap his legs around Bull’s waist and his arms around his neck, pull him in even deeper and scratch at his back. But the ropes kept him in place, much to his chagrin. Well, as upset as one could be in this situation.

Bull moved down to Lavellan’s chest and took a pert nipple into his mouth and the elf all but yelled. His nipples were sensitive enough when his body was normal. But to have that expert mouth latched around them now with his body on fire like it is was euphoric. Bull’s strokes picked up speed, and when he was fully embedded Bull rolled his hips, grinding his cock around inside Lavellan. Bull could feel his balls tighten up and rise close to his body, getting ready to shoot once he reached his peak. Bull lightly bit a nipple between his teeth and tugged gently, feeling Lavellan clench around him with every pull. He would make sure they both came at the same time, or pretty damn close.

The usually sturdy bed began to creak under Bull’s movements, adding to the sounds of sex that filled the room. Both men were on the brink, needing only a few more thrusts before they climax.

“Kadan, I’m going to-”

“I know, Bull. I want it. Want it in me.” With one final thrust Bull came with a guttural roar, growling through his teeth. Levallan writhed under the large man, eyes fluttering and mouth agape as he felt Bull’s cock pulse and fire inside him, sending him over the edge for the final time.

 

 


End file.
